Friday the 13th: The Game
Friday the 13th: The Game is a survival horror game for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. It was released on May 26th, Gameplay Friday the 13th: The Game is a semi-open world third-person survival horror game set in the fictional camp of Crystal Lake in the Friday the 13th franchise. The time period in which the game is set is the mid-1980s in order to better capture the feel of the original films. The game is an asymmetrical multiplayer video game, with up to eight people able to play in one game. One player controls Jason Voorhees, while the remaining players control camp counselors at Crystal Lake. A player may also control Tommy Jarvis, who becomes playable when certain conditions are met. According to gameplay demos, Jason has heightened hearing and vision, with him being able to teleport anywhere the player wants. The objective of the counselors is to escape from the camp or survive until time runs out on the session, while Jason's objective is to kill all the remaining players. Jason may also be defeated with an "‘epic’ win condition" that requires teamwork, and is difficult to perform. Kane Hodder, who portrayed Jason in Part VII, Part VIII, Jason Goes to Hell, and Jason X, reprised him via motion capture and coordinated the stunts. Thom Mathews, who portrayed Tommy Jarvis in Part VI, also reprises his role in the series. Although the game was originally planned to be multiplayer only, a single player mode will be added in an update planned for Summer 2017, despite the stretch goal for US$1.625 million to unlock it not being reached. The mode will consist of objective-based missions that will allow the player to take control of Jason against offline camp counselor bots. Some of the missions will be adaptations of the films, while others are original scenarios... Characters In the game, players can take control of a number of different characters. Players will either be a counsellor or Jason. Camp Counsellors * A.J. Mason - "The Rocker Chick". Highest stealth, high composure, high repair. Lowest luck, very low strength. * Adam Palomino - "The Edgy Guy". High strength, high composure. Very Low luck, low stealth. * Brandon "Buggzy" Wilson - "The Jock". Very high strength, high speed, high stamina. Lowest repair, very low luck, very low stealth. * Chad Kensington - "The Preppy Guy". Highest luck, very high speed. Lowest composure, very low repair. * Deborah Kim - "The Bookish Girl". Highest repair, very high stealth. Lowest strength, low luck, low stamina. * Eric "J.R." LaChappa - "The Nerd". Very high repair, high stealth. Very low stamina, low speed, low strength. * Jenny Myers - "The Girl Next Door". Highest composure, high luck. Lowest strength, very low repair, low speed. * Kenny Riedell - "Head Counselor". A Jack of All Trades with a 5/10 in all stats. * Tiffany Cox - "The Flirty Girl". Highest stealth, very high stamina. Lowest repair, very low strength, low composure * Vanessa Jones - "The Athletic Girl". Highest speed, very high stamina. Lowest stealth, very low repair, low composure Gallery campcrystallake.png|Camp Crystal Lake Map packanack.png|Packanack Map higginshaven.png|Higgins Haven Map weapons.jpg|Weapon Stats Category:Video games Category:Games